thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Kazami
Professor Shunnosuke Kazami [ 風見 駿之介 (Kazami Shunnosuke)] more known as Shun シユン is the Bakugan Scientist that helps Team Einferia with their missions and utility needs. Character Information Professor Kazami is the Scientist that backs up Team Einferia in their daily routines, gadget repair and other technical needs. He also provides the members of Team Einferia with their ALT (Alternate) Costumes based on how he perceives them. A decade ago, he is part of the heroic team of Bakugan warriors known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (sometimes "Bakugan Defenders" or "Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance") that defeated the infamous God Moder known as Mechtavius Destroyer. After his friend, the Universal Champion, steps out of the limelight; he took it upon himself to finish his studies to fulfill his dream of becoming a Bakugan Scientist. Along the way, he acquired the rank of the Fifth Hokage and was known as the most powerful Ninja on Earth. Since the time of Mechtavius Destroyer, he had developed intense hatred on God Moders. He vowed to use his knowledge to vanquish those who go beyond their normal means. Thus, he helps Team Einferia to harness the power of the Godslayer Artifacts. Full name: Shunnosuke Kazami Date of Birth: 17th April; 19 BMS (Before Mechtavius) Place of Birth: Osaka, Japan Gender: Male Race: Human Hobbies: Gathering information and intel for whatever suited purpose (mostly for enjoyment) Likes: Powerful and attractive women Dislikes: Getting old (has "Gerascophobia") Appearance and Personality Order of Grammaton Files The description below from the files of the Order of Grammaton, penned by Lync Volan. '' Professor Kazami is a very tall man with a slender yet nimble body build. He has a very long jet black hair, piercing hazelnut eyes and his most notable feature is his stick-up hair that functions as his antennae. He is often described by Brawlers, of both genders, to be exceptionally handsome and unavoidably attractive. Although he may only be second to Dan Kuso in terms of Brawling prowess; he is more popular due to his natural good looks, peerless ninjutsu skills and stealth brawling strategies. It is widely believed that ninjas are fearless dwellers of the shadow and winds, fearing only two things: Losing their loved ones and growing old. Shun is no stranger to the first one, having lost his mother when he was thirteen and having never met his father. As for the second, his Gerascophobia is very evident as having a grandfather like that...I certainly couldn't blame him. As a teenager; he used to have the personality of a typical Japanese honeypot: brooding, nearly-emotioness and devil-may-care ~ "Emo Kid" being the popular term for such. However, after the man that overshadowed him for so long had vanished in that fateful boat ride, he had since began showing his true side. Little by little he became from the Emo Kid to the Handsome Lech and Chivalrous Pervert. He may be silent most of the time but his eyes and occassional smirks had much to tell. He mentioned that he likes staring at ladies because of his unique ability to calculate their Vital Statistics at a single glance. He also makes use of his advanced ninja and stealth techniques to hide in inconspicious places while he does away with his hobby. His first person pronoun is' "Ore"' and his second person pronoun is '"Kimi." ''' Trivia *He was never referred to by his full name during his teenage years because of his disliking for that name that was given to him by his pushy grandfather (who died of heartattack after seeing Mechtavius Destroyer on TV). Gallery Kazami_Shunnosuke02.jpg|Windvane hair Jailbait_Kazami.jpg|Castle Knight of Ventus Shun_Zephyros.jpg|Zephyros Unit Category:Ventus Users Category:Scientist Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Protagonists Category:Castle Knights Category:Keith Strife Category:Team Einferia